


Hotel California

by keshi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Tension, Songfic, Strangers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keshi/pseuds/keshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveller decides to stop at a hotel at the middle of nowhere. (Songfic based on "Hotel California" by The Eagles. Completely in Portuguese. Translation coming soon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

_ Hotel Califórnia _

_On a dark desert highway  
Cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas  
Rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance  
I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell  
Then she lit up a candle  
And she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor  
I thought I heard them say  
_

A noite no deserto de Nevada era sempre fria e a única companhia de Tiago eram as estrelas e a lua. Não havia uma viva alma naquele maldito caminho de areia, vento e asfalto no qual ele se perdia, fugia de todo e qualquer tormento que pudesse assombrá-lo naquela noite. Saíra de casa, batendo as portas e cantando os pneus. Definitivamente, não era para ele estar ali.

A solidão talvez pudesse ser boa companheira, mas a fome e o cansaço não eram, e ele já forçava a vista para não cair no sono olhando a tediosa estrada reta à frente. Decidido, porém desespenrançoso, a achar algum pouso, bar, hospedaria, motel de beira de estrada onde pudesse ficar, ele empenhou-se em manter-se acordado, cantando qualquer coisa do The Eagles, até que viu um letreiro vermelho ao longe, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua.

Parando a moto em frente a velha construção de madeira pintada, ele suspirou e sujando as botas na fria areia vermelha do chão, finalmente entrou. Olhou em volta, era tarde, mas havia bastante gente, falando, gesticulando, bebendo e fumando à luz de velas postas em garrafas verdes e antigas, cheias de parafina em volta das bocas. Era quente e tinha comida, isso bastava, eletricidade não era essencial.

Sentou-se no único banco vago no balcão sujo do local, a espera de atendimento, ele observou as pessoas do lugar, e uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção. Lavando a louça, à luz de uma vela, perto da porta da cozinha, estava uma garota, de cabelos vermelhíssimos e ao que ele pôde ver à fraca luz, olhos verdes como jades. Sacudiu a cabeça quando o dono do bar veio lhe atender, um velho gordo, careca e de barba ruiva, logo pensou ser o pai da garota, e para evitar confusão desviou logo o olhar da menina, tratando de conseguir a bebida e a comida que precisava.

Após comer o cozido (que por incrível que pareça, não estava ruim) e beber qualquer coisa, ele chamou outra vez o velho gordo, que veio prontamente. Explicou-lhe a situação, disse-lhe que precisava de abrigo, e o dono do lugar disse-lhe que nos andares acima, ele tinha um motel, que ajudava nas despesas extras. Preços combinados, o homem gritou:

-Lilian! Venha já aqui!

Foi motivo de arrepio para Tiago escutar a ordem que ele dava à filha. “Leva ele pro quarto lá em cima.” Entregou um candeeiro a ela, as chaves do quarto, e ela resignadamente saiu detrás do balcão, e sem dizer uma palavra sequer, com os olhos pediu para que Tiago a seguisse escada acima.

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the  
Any time of year  
Any time of year  
You can find it here  
You can find it here  
_

Quando a pesada porta se abriu ao frívolo e delicado girar de chaves de Lílian, Tiago agradeceu a Deus pela falta de energia, porque se assim não fosse, seu sobressalto ao olhar que ela lançou, quando pediu, novamente com os olhos viridianos, que ele entrasse no quarto. Ele não ousaria desobedecer aquele olhar, distante e tão forte. Secando o frio suor que lhe pontilhava a testa, ele apenas resmungava afirmativamente enquanto ela mostrava onde estavam as toalhas, lençóis e travesseiros.

Deixando o candeeiro no rústico criado-mudo e as chaves na porta, ela deixou o quarto, com sua silhueta ao descer a escada, fazendo barulho com os pequenos saltos do calçado, sendo observada por um estarrecido Tiago, que, sentado na cama, atribuía toda aquela excitação pela garota, à tequila que ingerira com o cozido.

Agora não era mais frio que ele sentia, e sim um calor que ele não sabia de onde estava vindo, sabia apenas que fazia suar e, levantando-se da cama, abriu a janela que rangeu agradecida, e deixou-se brindar com o refrescante e ajuizador vento gelado de Nevada. Tirou a roupa, jogando-a numa cadeira que pouco via, mas sabia que estava lá, caminhando na direção do banheiro sem porta, do chuveiro.

De cabelos molhados, e apenas a roupa de baixo, Tiago trocou a vela do candeeiro por uma nova que estava na gaveta e jogou-se na cama de molas desajustadas para dormir.

_Her mind is definitely twisted_   
_She's got a Mercedes Benz_   
_She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys_   
_That she calls friends_   
_How they dance in the courtyard_   
_Sweet summer sweat_   
_Some dance to remember_   
_Some dance to forget_   
_So I called up the Captain_   
_Please bring me my wine_

Enquanto Tiago dormia, repetiu-se o frívolo girar de chaves, mas quem rangeu, foi a porta do quarto de Lilian, que arremessava as roupas na cama, num ato desenfreado, como se aquilo a consumisse. Metendo-se embaixo do chuveiro gelado, a ruiva apertava os olhos com força debaixo d’água, como se pedisse a Deus para que tirasse aqueles malditos pensamentos insanos de sua cabeça. Ele era um estranho, um hóspede, um cliente de seu pai, e isso fazia dele senhor dela, pelo menos até estar pagando os serviços do bar e do hotel. Ele não era uma daquelas caras conhecidas do lugar, ela tampouco sabia de onde ele vinha. E isso contribuia para que não entendesse aquele calor, aquele rubor no rosto, as batidas desenfreadas do coração. Precisava enfiar juízo naquela cabeça ruiva, e não era tentando afogar-se no chuveiro que conseguiria isso. Desligou a água, secou-se e jogou uma camiseta por cima. A noite sempre fora boa conselheira e amiga, não seria naquele momento que ela deixaria de ser.

_He said_   
_We haven't had that spirit here since 1969_   
_And still those voices are calling from far away_   
_Wake you up in the middle of the night_   
_Just to hear them say_

Abraçado ao travesseiro, Tiago dormia. A cama parecia um ninho de ratos, com os lençóis embolados e Tiago jogado e mal coberto pela fina colcha de matelassê branco. A porta rangeu como se reclamasse da alta hora em que era aberta, e Lilian lançou a ela um olhar inquisidor, como se o objeto de madeira maciça pudesse entendê-la. Pé-ante-pé, ela entrou no quarto de Tiago, tocando o chão o mais suavemente que conseguia com as pontas dos pés descalços. Segurando o candeeiro, com a outra mão, ela fechou a porta com a maior delicadeza que conhecia e em passos de gato, avançou até a cama dele, deixando sua vela no criado-mudo e sentando-se no chão, ela ficou alguns minutos observando Tiago dormir. O subir e descer das costas com a respiração compassada e tranquila de quem descansa nos braços de Morfeu. Esticou a mão para tirar os cabelos muito negros da frente dos olhos dele, e descolá-los da testa suada. Sem aguentar mais, ela subiu, com muito cuidado, na cama, ao lado dele, e envolveu-lhe os quadris com a perna. Julgando-se muito louca, apoiando a cabeça na mão, ela sabia apenas que estava completamente fora de si.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_   
_Such a lovely Place_   
_Such a lovely Place _   
_Such a lovely face_   
_They're livin' it up at the Hotel California_   
_What a nice surprise_   
_What a nice surprise_   
_Bring your alibies_

Ao toque da pele fria de Lilian, Tiago inevitavelmente acordou, meio zonzo para reconhecer aquele tato quente e o perfume de lavanda que ela exalava. Ao ponto que acordava, Lilian, com medo de que ele a rejeitasse, puxou-o para ela, roubando-lhe um beijo. Pelo espelho do teto, ele reconheceu os rubros cabelos daquela que dividia a cama com ele e afastou-a imediatamente, com os olhos arregalados de susto cruzando com aqueles olhos esmeraldinos dela, que naquele momento, imploravam por uma resposta, um carinho, imploravam por ter a sua sede morta naqueles lábios finos e crispados de surpresa. Segundos de uma pausa quase interminável para ambos depois, Tiago avançou para Lilian, pegando de volta o beijo que ela havia roubado, abraçando-a forte e num rápido porém delicado movimento, subindo em cima dela, deixando-a suspensa nos braços durante o beijo.

Um longo e profundo respirar, e as costas arqueadas e suadas de Lilian recortadas pela luz da lua fizeram de poucos instantes, um momento que Tiago guardaria para sempre na memória, aquela menina séria e distante, tão próxima, transfigurada em mulher, trancando dentro da garganta um grito que não podia libertar, arqueando as costas molhadas de suor, como se procurando frescor na luz azul do luar que a enchia de uma aura de mistério e sensualidade. Um segundo depois, ela caía colada ao peito dele, as respirações ritimadas, os olhos fechados, as mãos tateando Tiago, procurando a boca para um beijo, os braços para o abraço, e o peito para dormir ouvindo o coração dele se aquietar...

_Mirrors on the ceiling_   
_Pink champagne on ice_   
_And she said_   
_We are all just prisoners here_   
_Of our own device_   
_And in the master's chambers_   
_They gathered for the feast_   
_They stab it with their steely knives_   
_But they just can't kill the beast_   
_Last thing I remember_   
_I was running for the door_   
_I had to find the passage back to the place I was before_   
_Relax said the nightman_   
_We are programed to recieve_   
_You can check out any time you like_   
_But you can never leave_

Ela acordou com a luz do sol entrando ameaçadoramente no quarto e notou-se nua, sendo envolvida por um adormecido Tiago com braços e pernas jogados por cima dela. Moveu-se na cama como uma cobra, sorrateira, para não acordá-lo e já livre da teia em que se encontrava, ela fechou a cortina vermelha com um gesto brusco, procurando com os olhos por sua camiseta, acabando por encontrá-la jogada no chão ao pé da cama. Depois de vestí-la, ela olhou o relógio de pilha da parede, eram 6 e 43 da manhã e seu pai em breve acordaria. Foi até o banheiro, e escreveu um recado para Tiago no espelho, utilizando-se de um sabonete molhado. Ao sair, acordou-o, repetindo as juras de amor que haviam trocado na madrugada aos sussuros, enchendo-o de beijos.

Tiago suspirou ao vê-la fechar a porta atrás dela, abraçou o travesseiro, que tinha agora o cheiro dela e voltou a dormir. Não sabia se aquele bar em Nevada era uma ilusão, miragem ou sonho bom, ele sabia que agora teria ótimos motivos para nunca mais deixar de voltar ali.


End file.
